1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vertical-axis waterpower machine having a shaft mounted in a bearing-supporting star, which shaft has a track ring for a supporting bearing, and supporting-bearing segments are provided which are supported via adjusting elements on a supporting ring firmly connected to the bearing-supporting star.
EP-0 586 861 A1, for example, discloses a vertical-axis waterpower machine of this generic type.
2. Discussion of Background
Electrical machines having a vertical shaft and greater power output are all equipped with segmental bearings. In the case of a large machine diameter, the bearing is supported on a bearing-supporting star. In the known machine, the segments of the supporting bearing are supported via adjusting spindles on a closed bearing-supporting ring which is fastened in turn to a supporting ring of the bearing-supporting star. Since these adjusting spindles have to be accessible from below, the overall height of the machine cannot be reduced at will. The distance of the supporting bearing from the rotor center, which determines, inter alia, the critical rotational speed of the machine, is also limited toward the bottom.